La chimère et le dragon
by bbd5362
Summary: Il était froid, discipliné, sérieux, aimait les règles et les lois et les appliquait avec soins. Elle était chaleureuse, un peu folle, et complètement rebelle. Les règles, les lois, les convenances ? Elle mettait un point d'honneur à les transgresser si celles-ci ne lui plaisaient pas. Ils étaient très différents, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attirée par lui.


Karin Kurosaki n'était plus une gamine innocente. A 23 ans, elle profitait de la vie comme une jeune femme fraichement diplômée, habitant seule et loin de sa famille se le devait.

Des copains et des amants, elle en avait eu. Elle ne collectionnait pas les hommes, mais elle aimait vivre avec son temps et ne se chargeait pas de ces convenances et ces mœurs ridicules. Si un homme lui plaisait, elle n'était pas du genre à se languir durant des heures. Elle fonçait et lui faisait clairement comprendre ses intentions.

Bon, il fallait bien admettre que peu d'homme s'étaient réellement montrés dignes d'intérêt après un 1er rencard. Et plus mature que la moyenne, elle s'était vite lassée des flirts de lycéens.

Elle avait dû attendre d'entrer à l'université pour rencontrer des hommes intéressants et encore, ils avaient été rares.

Le 1er était un étudiant de son auditoire. Du genre discret et concentrés sur ses études, elle s'était fait un plaisir de le distraire un peu. Puis après 6 mois de relation, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord. Il avait été son 1er amant, mais seule une sincère amitié les liait réellement aujourd'hui.

Après quelques rencards sans intérêt, elle était tombée sur le second. Elle était littéralement tombée dessus en sortant de la supérette du coin. Tenshi Takahashi. Cette relation était plus charnelle, il fallait dire aussi que sa beauté était à couper le souffle.

Cependant, après quelques mois, la passion était retombée et la jeune femme ne voyait plus très bien ce qu'ils avaient encore en commun. A part bien sur leur capacité à voir les fantômes. Car même si son reitsu n'était que très faible par rapport à celui de Karin, son amant ressentait la présence des fantômes et des Hollows. Evidemment, elle ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait sur le monde spirituel, il savait juste qu'elle était médium et qu'il devait être prudent car tous les fantômes n'étaient pas gentils. Ces explications étaient largement suffisantes.

Une légère sonnerie s'éleva de son téléphone.

Justement, en parlant du loup… Karin lut le message de son amant qui lui demandait où elle était.

« Ah merde, le resto ! ».

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et couru mettre une tenue adéquate tout en répondant à son amant qu'elle était en route.

C'était dans des moments pareils qu'elle était contente d'avoir développé son fullbring et la technique du Bringer Light. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'asseyait devant le jeune homme.

Il lui sourit.

J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous.

Bien sûr que non. Répondit Karin en souriant tout en remerciant de nouveau ses pouvoirs.

En tout cas tu es superbe.

Karin lui sourit. Tenshi était vraiment un garçon gentil, adorable et carrément canon. Pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas de sentiments pour lui ?

Même son physique ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet. Elle le savait très beau et les regards admiratifs qui se tournaient sur lui le prouvait.

Cependant, son corps ne ressentait même plus ce frisson de désir qu'elle ressentait au début de leur relation. Son cœur, lui ? Il n'en avait clairement rien à faire du jeune homme.

Karin se demandait si elle était seulement capable d'aimer d'un amour décrit comme dans les livres, celui qui vous fait chavirer au moindre regard, celui qui vous empêche de respirer.

Karin tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme sursauta.

Excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Répondit-elle tout en se concentrant sur lui.

Et à quoi penses-tu ainsi ? Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Si tu réfléchis au reste de la soirée, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de nombreuses idées. Continua-t-il en lui lançant un regard des plus suggestifs.

Il tira légèrement sur sa main pour amener son visage au niveau du sien.

Tu ne risques pas de t'embêter cette nuit. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en mordillant ces dernières.

Karin frissonna. Bon, elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait insensible au charme du jeune homme.

Un hoquet choqué sortit des lèvres d'une vieille femme assisse à la table voisine.

Karin repoussa légèrement Tenshi. Elle avait beau ne pas prêter attention à ces vieilles convenances dépassées, elle ne voulait pas non plus créer un scandale.

Et si on commandait. S'exclama Karin afin de changer de sujet. Je meurs de faim.

Bien sur ma puce.

Karin paniqua. Comment n'avait-elle pas vu cela ? Le regard que venait de lui adresser son amant était rempli de douceur, d'attention, de sincérité, d'amour…bref, il était grand temps qu'elle mette fin à cette histoire avant que cela ne devienne trop tard, … si cela ne l'était pas déjà.

A la sortie du restaurant, Tenshi voulu lui prendre la main. Elle fit semblant de rechercher un objet dans son sac à main pour les éviter. Sans se décourager, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autours de ses épaules. Il était d'humeur romantique. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Avec douceur elle se dégagea de son bras et se retourna vers lui.

Tenshi, ce n'est surement pas le meilleur endroit, ni le meilleur moment pour t'en parler, mais je pense que cela ne peut plus durer. Tu sais, je passe de très agréables moments avec toi, je ne peux pas le nier. Cependant, …

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Et regarda tout autour d'elle.

Non ce n'était pas possible, pas un tel nombre, pas dans une foule pareille. Elle ne les voyait pas encore, mais elle en était certaine. Une dizaine d'Hollows venaient d'apparaitre dans le centre-ville.

Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle avait été seule, cela n'aurait pas posée de problème, mais avec tant de gens autour d'elle et Tenshi… Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui. Il était clair qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais sa pression était trop faible pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devait les protéger, lui et cette foule d'inconnus.

Surtout ne bouge pas, reste ici, je m'en occupe. Dit Karin à Tenshi avant de disparaitre en un clin d'œil.

Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser le Bringer Light devant lui, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Tout en s'éloignant du centre-ville, elle relâcha sa pression spirituelle, essayant d'attirer les Hollows dans sa fuite.

Et cela fonctionna. Elle s'arrêta dans un terrain vague qui devait se trouver à un petit kilomètre du centre-ville. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où les affronter.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que le 1er la rejoigne, suivit presque instantanément des 9 autres.

Elle se concentra et attrapa son bracelet. Karin sourit. Son frère était un shinigami extraordinaire, c'était vrai. Cependant, même s'il avait intégré ses pouvoirs de Quincy, il restait surtout un shinigami. Karin avait plus de sensibilité avec son côté Quincy. Cependant, consciente de ses origines, elle s'entrainait depuis des années à créer son propre pouvoir, mélangeant Quincy, Shinigami, Fullbringer. Son côté Hollow ne lui était pas encore accessible. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, ce pouvoir était beaucoup trop effrayant.

Son bracelet se transforma en arc. Le premier tir en élimina un. Mais les autres étaient plus rapides. Elle se retourna pour parer la 1ère attaque. Son arc avait disparu, laissant place à un zanpakuto. Il lui suffit de quelques parades pour en tuer trois autres. Un Bringer Light plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le dos des survivants, l'angle était parfait. Son arc réapparu. Cinq tirs, cinq de moins. Elle sourit de satisfaction, contente de sa réussite et de ses progrès. Mais attendez, 1+3+5 ? Ou était donc le dernier ? Sa réflexion vint trop tard, il était déjà sur elle. Les dents du monstre s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son épaule droite. De douleur, son arc disparu.

La douleur était terrible. Elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre sinon ce serait fini d'elle mais bon dieu que cela faisait mal. Son zanpakuto réapparut dans sa main…et disparu de nouveau.

Quelle idiote était-elle, prise par surprise par un simple Hollow. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ressentait déjà un froid intense, la mort ne devait pas être loin.


End file.
